¡Feliz Cumpleaños Krissel!
by Lurhien
Summary: Claudia pensó que ese fue el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida
1. Resumen

Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para Krissel Majere [1047916 (Claudia). Le hago este regalo por que me cae muy bien y siempre me deja reviews preciosos en mis historias y en las de los demás también. Supongo que Krissel estará un poco confusa con el MP que la envié, la pregunté si se veía bien como pareja de Sweeney Todd, aquí tienes la respuesta. Espero que te guste. Hay cosas que me he inventado sobre ti ya que no tengo mucha información.  
Publicaré la historia en dos o tres días, antes de la fecha del cumpleaños. Aviso que tiene contenidos no apropiados para menores de 13 años, que Sweeney Todd es de Tim Burton y que Krissel es de ella misma XD.

Sin más dilación, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso el resumen de mi regalo:

"**_ Los padres de Claudia se habían marchado durante cuatro días a París en una segunda luna de miel. Claudia se quedaría sola o al menos ella pensaba por que un "especial amigo" la "visitará" y tendrán más que palabras..._**"

Mrs Sweeney Lovett Todd


	2. El Cumpleaños

Claudia se encontraba en su casa de verano, al lado de la playa. Una bonita casa con un jardín con piscina que al abrir la puerta te llegaba a los odios el suave sonido de las olas al romper, el dulce olor a sal y la brisa chocando contra tu cara.

Estaba sola, sus padres se habían ido durante cuatro días a Paris de "segunda luna de miel". Claudia lo agradecía, así sus padres no estaban diciéndola que recogiese su habitación todo el día.

Aquella mañana decidió darse un baño en el mar. Se puso su bikini negro y se dirigió al agua. Estaba fría pero poco a poco se fue calentando con los primeros rayos de sol que aparecían por el horizonte. 

Fue un baño refrescante. Claudia lo agradeció mucho. Se secó con la toalla que había dejado cerca de la orilla y se dirigió a su casa pero una sorpresa la invadió. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Claudia juraría que la había cerrado a cal y canto y no encontraba palabra alguna para explicar aquello.

Entro con sigilo y todo estaba en orden. Dejó la toalla en la entrada y se dirigió al salón. Todo en orden, excepto por un pequeño detalle. Las flores que había en el jarrón de la mesa estaban cortadas y esparcidas por el suelo. Se agachó a cogerlas pero alguien la cogió por la cintura y la apretó contra su mismo cuerpo colocando algo frió que Claudia no reconoció sobre su cuello. Asustada lo único que pudo hacer fue intentar forcejear:

- Como se sigas moviendo tanto esto acabará mal- Claudia reconoció su fría voz al instante- muy mal.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Salir de aquí, no se como llegué pero quiero regresar a Londres.

- A lo mejor te puedo ayudar- él fue lentamente alejando a su amiga de su cuello.

Claudia se giro sobre si misma y descubrió a su "especial amigo". Vestía ropas antiguas, una vieja camisa antiguamente blanca ahora ya amarillenta arrugada, un chaleco gris y unos pantalones a juego con el chaleco. Su pelo era un poco rizado y con una mecha blanca en el lado derecho. Sus ojos eran negros como dos abismos.

- ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

- No… no, no se.

- Me dijo que lo sabía- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Claudia.

- Sí, sí. Descubriré la forma, señor Todd.

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

- Eh…

…Dos horas más tarde…

- ¿Entonces hay uno que hace de mi?

- Sí, su nombre es Johnny Depp y el director de la película es Tim Burton.

- Claro, claro- casi no entendía nada.

- Bueno, ya es hora de comer¿quieres tomar algo?

- No, no, gracias- en ese momento sonaron sus tripas y este enrojeció.

- Ya veo como no tienes hambre- mientras, Claudia sacaba una bandeja del horno y la puso en la mesa del comedor, después puso la mesa- ya puedes sentarte.

Sweeney, sin saber muy bien que hacer se sentó donde le indicó Claudia. 

- "¿Ahora que se supone que hay que hacer?"- pensó y esperó haber que hacía su compañera, pasados unos minutos Claudia se dio cuenta de ello.

- ¿Qué haces¿Por qué no comes?

- ¿Eh? Sí, ya… ya como- intentó copiar los movimientos de ella. Era patoso pero al final se lo comió todo.

Claudia se levantó a recoger los platos después de tomar el postre pero Sweeney se adelantó y recogió toda la mesa como un caballero.

- Realmente estoy asombrada- dijo con una sonrisa- no me esperaba eso de ti.

- Ya, claro- dijo vergonzoso- usted se ha comportado muy bien conmigo y yo no voy a ser menos.

- Por favor, llámame Claudia.

- Sí, Claudia- sonrieron los dos.

- Bueno, si quieres que te ayude deberás recordar como llegaste hasta aquí.

- Pues no me acuerdo.

- Así no vamos a conseguir nada- suspiró Claudia y se hundió en el sillón.

- Vale, pero recuerdo muy poco, estaba en la barbería, la conoces ¿no?- ella asintió- y acababa de- bajó la voz- matar a un cliente- recuperó su voz normal- y salí afuera a tomar el aire, me tropecé y me caí por las escaleras, cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba allí- señaló la piscina.

- ¡Ah! Entonces estarás mojado.

- Sí, pero ya se secó la ropa…

- ¡Habérmelo dicho antes!

- Pero ya da igual.

- ¡No! Acompáñame ahora mismo- le cogió de la mano y "arrastró" hasta la habitación de sus padres. Abrió el armario de su padre- aquí tienes ropa, anda, cámbiate, yo te espero abajo- y dejó allí solo al barbero.

Se quedo varios segundos asimilando toda la información que había recibido.

-"Cambiarme de ropa"- se dijo para sus adentros- "vale¿qué hago? Esto es ropa del… ¿futuro? "

Claudia bajaba las escaleras de caracol con una sonrisa en la cara.

- "Ha saber que hará solo"- y volvió a sonreír solo con imaginárselo con uno de los trajes de su padre o simplemente en bañador… ¡bañador!

Claudia seguía con el bikini y claro, también estaba mojado. 

Volvió a subir las escaleras de dos en dos y antes de pasar a su habitación miró por la puerta entornada de sus padres y vio como Sweeney buscaba en el armario su ropa nueva, solo que esta vez iba sin camiseta. Claudia se ruborizó al ver su espalda desnuda y corriendo se metió en su habitación y la cerró de un portazo. Más tranquila después se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa, afuera hacia calor así que decidió ponerse un bonito vestido morado corto acompañado por las chanclas que llevaba puestas antes. Después se hizo un bonito recogido que resaltaba lo bonito que era su castaño casi rubio cabello ondulado.

Tras varios intentos de maquillarse lo consiguió, ella no era mucho de pintarse pero pensó que en esa ocasión lo necesitaría. Al final se decidió por una pequeña sombra de ojos lila y los labios con brillo, eso si, acompañado por una bonita y fina raya en los ojos y un pequeño toque de colorete.

A la media hora volvió a bajar de nuevo las escaleras que tanto había recorrido esa mañana y se encontró a Sweeney apoyado en la abierta puerta que daba afuera. Después de probar varias veces, consiguió lo que quería, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros, con su respectivo chaleco a juego y una camisa blanca debajo, no era muy elegante pero le hacia parecer más joven. 

- Esa ropa te hace más joven- dijo sin pensar Claudia.

- Y a mi me gustaba más el "traje" que llevabas antes- respondió él con una sonrisa picarona en la boca.

Sweeney ofreció su brazo y ella le contestó cociéndolo, así salieron al exterior de la casa. 

Estuvieron paseando durante un buen rato por la desierta playa, el cielo de un morado oscuro casi negro, las olas del mar azul marino menos por la espuma al acercarse a la orilla que se veía blanca. No había luces cerca de la playa así pues todo era más oscuro. Ninguno de los dos habló en todo el camino. Cada uno iba pensando en lo suyo pero había algo que unía sus pensamientos, cada vez que pensaban en una cosa diferente, ese pensamiento acababa en el otro, Sweeney siempre acababa viendo a Claudia sentada en la mesa, en frente suya, comiendo; y Claudia siempre acababa pensando en el momento en el que Sweeney retiraba su cuchilla de su cuello. No sabían exactamente por que ocurría aquello pero sonreían cada vez que pasaba. En un momento de descuido ha Claudia se le escurrió el brazo y acabó cogida de la mano de Sweeney. Los dos pararon en seco y se miraron el uno al otro. Ahora el cielo estaba completamente negro así que casi no se veía nada.

Una ola más fuerte que las demás mojó los pies a los dos individuos que se encontraban cerca de la orilla, cada vez más juntos, sintiendo cada vez más cerca la respiración del otro, aproximando sus labios peligrosamente hasta que al final acabaron con su cometido.

No fue un beso brusco ni fogaz, fue delicado y casi rozando solo la punta de los labios. 

Sweeney nunca pensó que se iría a enamorar de nuevo después de lo sucedido con Lucy y mucho menos después de saber que su vecina le había estado ocultando la verdad por que supuestamente le amaba. La dejó que viviera, eso si, con la condición de hacer pasteles de carne con sus victimas. No sabía muy bien por que seguía matando, quizás por soltar su furia con otra persona que no fuera la señora Lovett pero aun así la seguía odiando¿a quién se le ocurriría engañar de esa forma? No, dijo que el amor le había hecho pasar muy malos ratos y no volvería a pasar nunca más pero aquella chiquilla… era diferente. Aun sabiendo la diferencia de edad él vio algo distinto en ella nada más verla y eso le hizo confiar desde el primer momento. Quizás la alegría que él no tenía o simplemente lo hermosa que era pero de una forma u otra se había enamorado.

Claudia por otra parte pasaba de novios y cosas de esas. Decía que eran un estorbo, que siempre iban detrás de ti, que siempre querían controlar todo lo que hacías. Eso la pasó hace dos años, él era el capitán del equipo de fútbol y como era de esperar era el más engreído y cabeza hueca de todos los de su equipo. Siempre quería lo mejor y de una forma u otra lo conseguía. Un día se fijó en Claudia y se dijo que esa era suya. Claudia sin más remedio tuvo que hacer todo lo que le pidiera este hasta que un día se atrevió a contarle todo a su madre y allí se acabó la buena suerte del capitán del equipo de fútbol de su instituto. Pero esa vez fue distinta, él no la mandaba hacer nada, todo lo contrario, aunque solo hubieran pasado juntos apenas un día él la respetaba, la sonreía, la hacía sentir distinta, quizás por eso se enamoró. 

Y después del beso, Sweeney la cogió de la mano y se dieron media vuelta en dirección a la casa, de esta manera, abrazados y entre besos, acabaron los dos durmiendo en la habitación de los padres de Claudia.

Sweeney se despertó de golpe y sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda. Abrió los ojos y una fuerte luz lo cegó, eran los rayos de sol. Se levantó y vio donde se encontraba, estaba en el final de las escaleras que subían hasta su barbería. Recordó lo que pasó un día antes, recordó a Claudia. Decidió entrar en la tienda de la señora Lovett y se sentó en una silla. La señora Lovett lo miró extrañada:

- He escuchado un golpe¿está bien, señor Todd?- este solo asintió y bebió con rapidez el licor que le había ofrecido su vecina.

- ¿Qué día es hoy?

- 24 de marzo¿por qué?- pero el señor Todd no la escuchaba¿24, eso fue ayer, cuando estuvo con Claudia, no podía ser. Intentó recordar todo lo que hizo "ayer" y se acordó cuando puso su navaja en el cuello de… su navaja. Revisó todos sus bolsillos pero nada, no la encontró, quizás cuando se calló de la escalera se caería al suelo. Salió a fuera a buscarla pero no la encontró. Quizás, solo quizás se la hubiera dejado en la casa de Claudia.

Claudia despertó con una sonrisa en los labios recordando levemente lo que pasó antes de dormirse. Alargó la mano buscando a su compañero pero no encontró nada. Abrió los ojos y vio el otro lado de la cama vacío. Se extrañó. Quizá había bajado abajo. Estuvo durante un rato buscando y llamándole pero no apareció. Volvió al cuarto de sus padres y se sentó en el lado en el que Sweeney había dormido cuando se sentó encima de algo. Lo cogió. Era su navaja. Estuvo mirándola durante un rato y se acordó que ayer fue se cumpleaños, su mejor cumpleaños. Caminó hasta el calendario y vio que no había tachado el día 24. Ella siempre tachaba el día nada más levantarse y recordaba perfectamente que ayer lo hizo. Miró su reloj. Daban las doce y veinticinco del día 24 de marzo. No podía ser… ¿entonces¿Había sido todo un sueño? No, por que tenía la navaja. Aun así sonrió y pensó que hoy 24 o ayer 24 de marzo es o fue el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.


End file.
